Waiting For You
by Ellivia22
Summary: Before going back to tie some loose ends in Oregon, Olivia stops by Elliot's apartment. EO all the way! Post Infiltrated. ONESHOT! My first SVU fic. R&R!


Disclaimer: If I owned SVU Beck wouldn't have been on the show. Elliot and Olivia would be together by now.

A/N: This idea came to me while watching Infiltrated. I absolutely LOVED that episode. I am not looking forward to watching Elliot kissing Dani in the next episode. I can't stand Beck! I am a faithful EO shipper. I actually thought they kissed in the previous episode, so just pretend they did instead of in the episode "Underbelly". I don't know if Elliot and Kathy are officially divorced yet, but in my story they are. Anyway, this is my first SVU fic, so be kind. I hope you like it.

Summery: Before going back to tie some loose ends in Oregon, Olivia stops by Elliot's apartment. EO all the way! Post Infiltrated. R&R!

**Waiting For You**

**By: Ellivia22**

**Elliot**

I'm sitting at the table in my kitchen. A glass of milk is in my hand. It's midnight. I had that dream again. I don't know why, but my mind keeps replaying what happened at the bus station those many months ago. I keep seeing Olivia's throat get cut over and over again. I guess it's because that was when everything between Olivia and I changed. I thought things were back to normal once we were partners again. But I was wrong. She disappeared.

I've been spending the past five weeks worrying about her. I don't know where she is or what she's doing. I don't even know if she's okay. Cragen and Huang know something, but they won't tell me. And I know Fin has talked to her. I almost got to hear her beautiful voice again, but she hung up on me. Why did she hang up on me?

I kissed Dani, because it helped lessen the pain from Olivia. But I do not love her. I love Olivia. I've loved her for a long time. I didn't realize it until I kissed my temporary partnery. I told Dani that nothing can happen between us. I'm waiting for my best friend to come back. I don't know what I'll do if she never does.

Olivia and my job is all I have left. Losing Kathy and the kids was almost unbearable. Luckily Olivia was there for me during the whole divorce. Now she's gone, and I'm going out of my mind. I hope to God that she's okay.

I hear a knock on my door. I place my glass down. I hope it's not another case. We just closed one. I need a break. I hope it's not Dani either. The last thing I need is having to re-explain that I don't want to be with her romantically. I open the door. My blue eyes widen when I realize who it is.

Olivia is standing at my front door, wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. Her long brown hair is cascading down her shoulders. She looks absolutely amazing. "Liv..." I manage to whisper.

"Hello Elliot."

I try to invite her in, but she declines. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. She hugs me back just as tight. My heart is pounding hard against my chest. My palms are sweating. It feels so good to have her in my arms. I just wish she could stay there forever. I want to kiss her. I want to beg her not to leave me again. I want to tell her that I love her. We pull away. "Casey says you've been a nervous wreck the past five weeks," she says. "So I thought I'd come and see you before I go."

I finally find my voice. "Go? Go where? A-are you ever coming back?"

She smiles at me. "I'm only going to be gone for two weeks. Then I'll be back on the squad. I've just got some loose ends to tie up."

I have so many questions swimming in my head. Where has she been? What has she been doing? Why hasn't she been contacting me? "Well I got to go. I'll see you in two weeks," she says.

She turns to go, but I grab her arm. "Liv, wait." She turns and looks at me. I swallow the lump in my throat and ask the question that has been plaguing me the most. "Why did you hang up on me?"

Olivia looks away. "I knew you were going to start interrogating me about where I was and what I was doing. I didn't want to blow my cover."

I start to protest, but then realize she's right. I would've interrogated her. I have a feeling that's not the only reason why. "That's not the only reason, is it?" I whisper.

A tear rolls down her face making my heart ache. She tries to hide it, but I've already seen. "Fin told me about you and Dani. I realized I lost my chance to be with you. And hearing your voice would just break my heart all over again." I am shocked by what she said. Does she love me too? After a moment of silence, she speaks again, this time in a shaky voice. "I gotta go." Tears are rolling down her face.

Before she can take a step, I wrap my arms around her waist. I hold her close to me. Her teary eyes meet mine. I manage a small smile.

"Liv, there's nothing going on between Dani and I. I don't know why I kissed her, but when I did, I realized how I feel about you. So I told her it wouldn't work out. You're the person I truly want to be with."

"Y-you mean that?" she asks timidly.

My smile grows bigger. "Of course I do! You've been my partner and best friend for seven years. I am so in love with you, Olivia Benson. I've been going crazy without you!"

She smiles back. "I love you too, Elliot."

Her arms wrap around my neck. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss. It's pure magic. All the pain I've been feeling these past weeks is melting away. The only one that matters to me is the woman in my embrace. The woman I've adored for so many years.

We pull apart. I've never felt happier. She smiles at me. "I've really got to go, El." she says. "But I don't want to."

I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know, but at least I know you're okay. I'll be right here waiting when you get back."

We kiss again deeply. After we break apart, I hug her tightly. "Take care of yourself, Liv."

"I will. I'll see you in two weeks."

She turns and walks down the hall. I watch her until she's out of sight. Then I close the door. I walk into my room and snuggle under the covers, feeling lighter than air. Olivia is all right. And she's all mine.

**Olivia**

**_the next day_**

"Your name is Persephone?" Elliot asks, laughing.

"Shut up," I say playfully, my fingers twirling the pay phone cord.. "It's not like I got to choose the name."

I notice Hope coming towards me. "Well, I've got to go. Love you."

"Love you too," he says. "I'm counting the minutes till you come back," he answers, making me laugh.

"Bye." I hang up the phone and turn to face the redhead. A huge grin is on her face. "Talking to your dream guy again?"

I smile at her. "He's no dream guy. He's ___my_ guy."

******The End**

Hope you liked it. R&R!


End file.
